


It's a Hard Life , I want it all and I want it now

by charlottealig



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Actors, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottealig/pseuds/charlottealig
Summary: What happens when you find the love of your life? Do you think the hardest thing was to find him? You don't know what's coming up ... fan fic Queen.





	It's a Hard Life , I want it all and I want it now

I'm in the couch next to Grant and I give him a worn and exhausted kiss on his lips that still have a trace of his lover's lipstick, I'm sure he'll have seen it a few hours before, it works because I really feel like that kiss afterwards to record 11 hours straight an episode of EastEnders, the number one soap opera of Great Britain.

-Cut! Wonderful, that's a wrap for today- shouts Laura, the director as she approaches us- Tomorrow we will record the kitchen scene, when Dent must throw his lover out of his house because Angie arrives with the cake to celebrate his birthday-.

-I hope that this time I can catch him- I answered while I take off the heels that I was wearing.

-No, any cheater expects that, Anita, I'm telling you from a good source- says Grant, taking off his makeup with a towel that his assistant just passed him.

We all laugh, Grant gives me a handshake before getting up from the chair, it's such a soft and loving gesture that nobody would think that those same hands murdered a person in Germany a few years ago.

My dear, TV is just like that, a stranger from a town away from London finds fame because the casting director liked you in a notice of sweaters by hand and an ex-con can star in a series.

I walk with heels in my hand thanking everyone who passes in front of me, I go straight to the dressing room but Camila catches me, my angel on earth who does not abandon me in this world; She shows me her perfectly organized agenda with all the obligations I have and I remember the interview with The Mirror in about 10 minutes, there is no other, I go back up in those heels and I follow her to one of the rooms of the channel. I confirm with her the recording schedules of the week and other commitments, she rewards me with an afternoon of shopping for my good behavior.

When we get to the room, she introduces me to the journalist and I take a seat while I make a York tea, it tastes so good that I do not seem to have eaten for days. This is already usual, I talk about how I entered the entertainment business after been in the theater and when I have bored the journalist with my stories of Hamlet montages and works by Peter Brook, he ask me about the favorite theme "Infidelity"; the answers I think are more rehearsed than my scripts from East, I answer that it is the worst thing that can happen to a relationship and that means the end of it, that the person most affected is the deceived and if there are children involved, it is worse.

"Anita, have you been unfaithful?" asks the journalist bringing his tape recorder and his ink-stained hand.

-Of course not- I answer immediately when I finish with my cup- I do not feel capable of harming someone I love, it is not in me, I believe in relationships and commitment, I think that in that I am very much like Angie. Also, how can you be unfaithful and see the eyes of others?

The journalist gives me the reason and throws the last question "Are you single now or is there reconciliation in sight with Kevin Kovac?"

Kevin ... I close my eyes for a moment and feel my nails digging into my flesh ... - I am single and with all my energy in my work and whatever comes - I respond with a radiant smile and at that moment Camila appears to warn that it is time to end the interview.

I say goodbye and before leaving I give him a photo and an autograph for the wife of the journalist who, according to him, does not miss any episode of the series ... sure he does not but he is sad to admit it.

My dear, why is it a sin to admit that we like certain things? I know it's not Of Mice and Men, but neither ...

-Did you send the flowers to Beth? Why do I ask if I already know the answer- I tell Cam walking to the dressing room, there is André with his emerald eyes his small body and his queen movements, on the table he has shoes, dresses and bags ready and in order for me.

Tonight I will go to the premiere of a movie in which a friend of mine from several workshops of theater and injuries.

-You're not going to that premiere dressing like the bored housewife- André says loudly as he begins to work on my hair- They're all going to be there, Elton already made a fuss because he says he saw the movie and he loved it-.

-If Elton liked it, we can all be quiet André? - I ask to make him speak, my friend is a faithful follower of Elton and you can never make a bad comment about him, nor about The Queen, the protection is for both equally.

Hours later and without eating because the green emerald dress of André doesn't allow me to it, I went to the theater and luckily I arrive soon.

My dear, you already know how it is, you arrive on the red carpet, say hello, you say how excited you are to be there and you enter a movie theater that is almost never filled by the guests at the premiere, because not everyone stays at the movie, they only make the big entrance and then leave the place.

Beth is answering interviews and although she tries to approach me, she smiled and whispered that we will meet later. One of the ushers in the room guides me to my seat, the C4, to my left are two women whom I greet out of courtesy. Immediately it begins to smell the popcorn with butter and I think I start to hate André a little, to distract me I humming one of Sinatra's songs.

Minutes later I see how people look back and whisper louder, sure some cover of The Sun arrived it, but no, I see that he is only a man high with curls that is just in my row trying to pass. I must get up so that he and his companion can pass since the seats on my right are his.

I smiled and let them pass, I look at the clock and I see it's 11, I have to be on set at 4 in the morning which means 3 hours of sleep a lot, half an hour more if I sleep in the car on the way ...

\- Excuse me ... .- he says but his voice is so soft that I can not understand very well what he is saying.

-I did not understand you, I'm sorry, most times the actors almost do not listen to anyone, not even the director- I answer looking at him funny, he has strong features but his smile is charming.

-Excuse me, she is my wife Chrissie and we watch East Enders every night and I had to tell you that you are simply wonderful- he says laughing with a slight blush, I look at her wife who also smiles, it's almost like when you see in the store window the shoes that are perfect for a red dress but in this case I am the shoes.

-Thank you very much, I really appreciate it- I look at his wife and correct- Thank you both for watch the series.

I can not think what else to say because at that precise moment an usher reaches the couple with 2 buckets of popcorn that are burned into my mind and my poor stomach. When I'm determined to go for a bucket, it also starts to sound a warning that the movie is about to start. Damn it, damn André, damn lunch and breakfast I did not eat and before cursing someone else inside me, my seat neighboor came back talking shyly - You should go to Wembley to Queen's concert.

-Ehhh ... thanks ...- was the only thing I answered because I didn't understand why I should go to a concert. I didn't reply anything else because Bety appears on stage next to the cast and the applause begins.

In what seems the longest introduction of my life finally starts the film and after a few minutes by simple instinct I reach out my hand and grab the popcorn to my right, it is in the second time I grab it that I realize that he is watching me funny. The colors go up to my face and I whisper an apology, I cross my hands to avoid temptation and I settle a little further away from him and his bucket of popcorn. His response was to place the bucket in the middle of the two, even closer to me and smile at me.

My dear in this business false and true smiles are often confused, it is not because you intentionally do it, well a sometimes you do it because you are laughing every 2 for 3, but you learn to differentiate falsehood of truth very fast and I can assure you that this man was really happy when he brought me his bucket of popcorn.

The movie credits come in and when it was time to leave I tried to do it as fast as possible to avoid the look of his trial because I almost finished all his popcorn.

-I was hungry- he said to his wife behind my back. I heard it and that made me want to leave even faster.

I met Beth and congratulate her, while I was talking, the director shouted loudly, "Brian, it was not as good as a Red Special but it's my creation." The roar that generated made me turn around and see how timidly my new friends approached. Beth dragged me out of there because she wanted me to say hello to her husband Martin and for the rest of the night we celebrate in the after party.

At 3 o'clock in the morning I arrived at my apartment with tired feet and I realized that 3 days ago I was not sleeping at my home, I went to a few parties... well I came back,, I took a bath and changed my clothes to go to the set.

My dear, Do you remember when I said that maybe I could could sleep 3 hours and a half for the trip? Flash News! I ended up sleeping 20 minutes in the armchair of my dressing room while there was a change of set.

-Anita wake up- whispered Camila who looked like a person who had slept the regulatory 8 hours- You're going to resume the scenes and before I have to ask you something.

-One thing first, Why did you let me go to a premiere without breakfast and lunch with all those popcorn buckets waiting for me? - I asked her as we went to the makeup chair slowly.

-You preferred to sleep than to eat and I was quite insistent with that- she responded giving me a bowl full of fruits- Anita, I received a call from Queen's office because they want to confirm some tickets for the Wembley's concert. Do you remember something of getting tickets to a rock concert?


End file.
